


Los rulos son hermosos

by LightningVirus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole's a supportive boyfriend, Gen, He's insecure about his hair, Insecure Jay, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Acceptance at the end, Self-Esteem Issues, between s7 and s8, bullying (in the past), kinda vent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningVirus/pseuds/LightningVirus
Summary: En uno de esos tantos días en que ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo durante el año en que buscaban a su Maestro perdido en el tiempo, Cole descubre algo de Jay que este había estado ocultando por años. ¿Logrará que Jay se abra al respecto para poder ayudarle a sentirse mejor consigo mismo?
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Kudos: 11





	Los rulos son hermosos

**Author's Note:**

> Aproveché de utilizar el cambio de diseño de los personajes para tomar a Jay y desahogarme respecto a una de las partes de mi que aún no puedo aceptar completamente: mi cabello. Viendo que pasó de tener el pelo lacio a tener rulos, encontré que esta era una manera de explicar el cambio. Es corto, pero espero les guste.

Los ninjas conocían a Jay con el pelo lacio, siempre bien peinado y ordenado, creían firmemente que así era naturalmente.  
  
Pero no era así.  
  
Sin querer, Cole había visto a Jay en su cuarto, pero notó que su pelo estaba distinto: más volumen, casi esponjado, tenía rulos.  
  
Luego notó que Jay estaba alisándose el pelo con una plancha para cabello.  
  
La curiosidad le ganó y entró, llamando la atención del ninja azul, quien rápidamente apartó la plancha y se puso la capucha de su chaleca.  
  
-Tranquilo, Jay, soy yo -dice Cole, -no hay nadie más en esta casa que nosotros dos.  
  
Jay volteó lentamente a él, -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué necesitas? -pregunta.  
  
-Yo... Solo entré porque vi que te alisabas el pelo.  
  
Jay volvió a voltear, dándole la espalda otra vez.  
  
-No sabía que tenías rulos, es lindo.  
  
-No, no lo es...  
  
Cole le miró unos segundos en silencio, -Claro que sí -reitera él.  
  
-No -Jay se baja la capucha y toma la plancha otra vez, continuando con lo que hacía.  
  
El ninja negro se quedó de pie a pasos de él, viendo con atención como iba alisando cada uno de sus rulos con cuidado. Pronto su cabello se estaba viendo igual a lo que estaban acostumbrados.  
  
-¿No te gustan tus rulos? -se atreve a preguntar Cole con suavidad.  
  
Jay tardó en responder. Acabó de alisar el mechón que había tomado antes de la pregunta, bajó la plancha y suspiró, -No... -dice finalmente.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-¿Y a quién sí le gustan? Son feos, mi pelo no se ve como el de la mayoría... Mucho pelo, mucho volumen... Ni sé que parezco con el pelo así.  
  
-Pero eso es lo lindo, tienes un cabello especial, que nadie más tiene -Cole se le acerca y sonríe, -eso te hace, pues, tú... Único.  
  
Jay suspira, -No -continúa alisando su cabello, -no es nada lindo.  
  
La sonrisa de Cole desapareció al oírlo. Podía percibir la pena en la voz de Jay, además de ver la expresión desanimada a través del reflejo del espejo. Cole supo en seguida que la pena era genuina, Jay realmente detestaba su cabello natural.  
  
Cole tomó un asiento y se sentó a un costado de Jay para estar más cómodo:  
  
-¿Te dijeron algo por tu cabello? -pregunta Cole.  
  
Jay suspiró y acabó de alisarse el último mechón. Luego apagó la plancha, la apartó y la desconectó. Jugó un poco con su pelo recién alisado, -Me dijeron muchas cosas...  
  
Cole le miró unos instantes en silencio, -Puedes... Puedes contarme si quieres... Sabes que yo te escucharé, somos... Ya sabes...  
  
Jay sintió que Cole tomaba su mano y bajó la mirada al agarre. Eso lo hizo sentirse tranquilo, sabía que podía confiar en él, ¿quién mejor que Cole para contarle?  
  
Jay suspiró, -Yo... No tuve las mejores condiciones de vida, digo, vivíamos en un depósito... -empieza él, -Iba a una escuela en el pueblo más cercano y... No era la mejor... Había muchos niños de mi edad que me molestaban y se burlaban de mi cabello...  
  
Cole le oía con atención, mirándolo.  
  
-Todos los días alguno se me acercaba a decirme algo... Que eran feos, que era cabezón, que mi pelo era extraño... Que era raro... -continúa Jay, -Hice lo posible por evitarlos... Me cubría la cabeza también... Pero eso no impidió que me siguieran molestando... Intenté cortar mi cabello, mi mamá lo hizo después... No me gustó... Luego pensé en alisarlo... Logré parecerme al resto y me sentí mejor... Desde ahí que he alisado mi pelo siempre...

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos, hasta que Jay continuó:

-Luego de tantos años ya es costumbre, se ve mejor… No sé si me siga sintiendo del todo bien haciéndolo, pero ha evitado burlas… Y prefiero eso que andar con mi feo cabello llamando la atención.  
  
Cole tardó un poco en saber qué responder, -Bueno, esos niños eran unos tontos, ¿molestar a alguien tan lindo como tú? Es una tontería.  
  
Jay se sonrojó levemente al oírle.  
  
-Yo encuentro que tu cabello es lindo, aunque no vi demasiado, pero me dan ganas de esconder la cara en él de lo esponjoso que se ve -medio ríe, -los rulos son hermosos... Pero... Tú decides qué hacer… Yo amo cada versión de ti sin importar como te veas -Cole le sonríe.  
  
Jay se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cole también le acarició la cabeza, para terminar jugando con su cabello con los dedos. Luego se aparta y sale del cuarto para ir a planificar la siguiente búsqueda.  
  
Luego de verle salir, Jay volteó al espejo otra vez y se miró. Vio su cabello liso y pasó su mano por él otra vez. Llevaba años sin oír algo positivo de su cabello y que viniera de Cole lo hacía mejor. Aprovechando que solo eran los dos por ahora, decidió darse la oportunidad que había estado esperando y a la siguiente semana no se alisó el cabello. No estaba muy seguro al inicio, pero Cole le dio todo el apoyo que necesitaba oír.  
  
Tiempo después logró darse cuenta que estaba más feliz con su cabello así que liso y podía ir con seguridad con el, sin burlas, sin humillaciones... Al fin se sentía bien, él mismo otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> [Esto es más un desahogo/explicación de por qué escribí esto, so, te lo puedes saltar si lo deseas. Si te gustó esto, considera dejar kudos y/o comentarios, gracias n.n]
> 
> Escribir esto me ayudó bastante a canalizar algunas cosas que estuve reprimiendo por años, ya que igual me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que nunca me sentí seguro respecto a mi cabello y que incluso sufrí bullying por el. Siempre me sentí distinto porque mi cabello era muy diferente al resto: rulos, mucho volumen, esponjoso. Intenté cambiarlo muchas veces, tuve una etapa donde me alisaba constantemente, cosa que aproveché de plasmar con Jay aquí, pero llegué a un punto en que me dije "intentaré darle una oportunidad a mi cabello natural".  
> Debo decir que actualmente me ha gustado más mi cabello natural. Está distinto a como era antes de toda esa etapa de cambio, los rulos ya no se forman como antes, pero sigue siendo esponjoso y con volumen. Últimamente he notado que me ha empezado a molestar otra vez y la verdad no me está gustando mi cabello para nada, y aproveché este tiempo para publicar esto como un desahogo (y que mejor que con mi personaje favorito, siento que no estoy totalmente solo en esto y que en algún punto volveré a amar mi cabello tal como él logró hacerlo).
> 
> Sé que mucha gente debe pasar por cosas similares, que hay algo de ellos que no les gusta y puede ser desalentador, pero no están solos y el momento en que podamos sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos va a llegar. Los ninjas jamás se rinden, así que no se rindan n.n 
> 
> Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer la nota. Sean respetuosos con los otros, es lo básico. Burlarse jamás estará bien, aunque lo sientan como "una pequeña broma", nunca sabes que tanto puede afectarle a la otra persona.  
> Gracias por leer el pequeño one shot, ojalá haya sido de su agrado, y si fue así, consideren en dejar kudos y/o comentarios, se aprecia.
> 
> Tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.  
> -Jay


End file.
